


Y2KVR: Love-Spread

by thatisdepressing



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, y2kvr - Fandom
Genre: Gen, boomer canon though, but honestly? im probably gonna be making stuff up as i go, but i love tomrey more than any hlvrai ship, i have Some idea of a plot for this, i write fanfics with basic plot ideas only. no actual planning, im also not sure about relationships here because frenrey is a huge thing in y2kvr right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisdepressing/pseuds/thatisdepressing
Summary: Benrey got what he wanted. He was able to infect everyone and escape through the internet, allowing him and the others to spread their love. One of the people that got a letter sent to them was a 15-year-old girl.Curious, she opened the email, and read the attached document.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. You've Got Mail

It was four in the afternoon. The house was empty except for a single person, sitting in their room with their focus completely on drawing. That person was Harper, a 15-year-old girl who spent most of her time in her room. Not because she was lonely and had no friends- of course not. 

Maybe that was some of the problem. But the main one was her family never being around. Her older brother was always at his boyfriend's house, and her parents had moved out of state after their retirement. Harper didn't mind being alone most of the time, but it did get boring sometimes. 

Harper sighed and glanced at the clock. It had only been 2:30 when she started drawing... how had an hour and thirty minutes passed already? Whatever. It was just a doodle page, anyway.. 

After getting a can of lemonade from the kitchen, she turned on her computer and stared at the homescreen for a bit. "What to do..." Harper muttered to herself. "Guess I'll check my mail." She opened a new Chrome tab and went to Gmail, wondering what spam email she had got today.

Only one email had been sent to her. Spam emails don't have their subject as 'I LOVE YOU,' as far as she was aware. So that was a little bit suspicious. Taking a sip of lemonade, she clicked on the email to see what it read.

> _Hello! Please check out the attached LOVE LETTER from me to you._

A file had been sent along with the short message, a document titled 'LOVE_LETTER_FOR_YOU.txt'. The email was appreciated, but who could've possibly sent her a love letter? She didn't even know anybody that well. Deciding she had nothing to lose by opening the file, she clicked on it. 

At first, nothing happened. Harper thought it was just taking a while to load, so she closed out of Chrome and went to put the now-empty can of lemonade in the recycling bin. While she was out doing that, a small 2D figure appeared on her screen. Its orange jacket and pink heart-shaped eyes were among its defining features. The figure looked around, taking in all the details of the homescreen. It wasn't anything special; just a picture of a flowery field that had the sun high above it. But he loved it! It was such a pretty landscape, who _wouldn't_ love it? 

A minute later, Harper returned to her room to see the figure skipping around on her screen. "Wha- I never installed a shimeji..." Upon hearing her voice, the figure turned towards her and waved.

"Hey, I'm Gordon! Gordon B. Freeman! It's so nice to meet you!"

Okay. Great. It can see and hear her. Shimejis can't see or hear anything going on, they just walk around the screen. They didn't talk, either. So whatever this thing was that appeared on her screen wasn't a shimeji. Good to know. That got her wondering, though... "Hey, you, whatever you are. Can you hear me?"

Gordon stared for a bit, then shook his head. "I couldn't hear anything... That makes me sad! Now we can't communicate!"

Was that really a bad thing? Judging by Gordon's expression, it was. Great, now Harper felt bad about this. How could she talk to him if she couldn't be heard? After some thinking, she got an idea. Sitting back down at her desk, she pulled up Notepad, and started to type into it.

> _can you see me typing this_

The figure's smile widened, hinting to Harper that he could. She continued typing.

> _ok cool_

> _my name is harper_

"Harper! I love that name so much! It definitely suits you."

That got her to smile. Even if she had no idea what Gordon was doing on her screen, how he got there, or even who he was, it was still nice to hear that. 

> _yeah i like your name too_

> _how did you get on my screen though_

Gordon stared at the question for a while, humming to himself. Eventually he answered, and rather honestly. "It was the love letter you clicked! My friend sent it, and now me and some other people are here to spread love~"

That was... nice? There was the question of why that love letter summoned him and whoever else he brought along, and while Gordon seemed nice, this whole thing was strange. One file brought Gordon, his friend, and 'some other people' onto her computer as shimeji-type things? Yeah, something was definitely off about this. But Harper wanted to learn more.

> _who else is here_

"There's Benrey, Tommy, Bubby, Dr. Coomer, Forzen, and Darnold, and I love them all so much!" This guy really liked saying 'love,' huh? He was brought here from a 'love letter,' so she guessed that was reasonable. Not to mention his heart eyes. 

The two ended up talking for a while, and only when Harper glanced at the clock again did she realized how late it was. "Oh my God, it's already midnight?"

> _its really late i gotta go_

> _talk to you tomorrow gordon_

He frowned at her message, but still wished her a good night. Harper closed Notepad and put her computer into sleep mode before rushing to get ready for bed. Nearly 15 minutes later, she was already fast asleep. She didn't want to say she trusted Gordon. After all, she had just met him today, and by the weirdest way possible. Still, she couldn't help but feel excited about talking to him tomorrow. 

\---

11pm.

Someone was busy digging around in Harper's files.

They wanted to see what unimportant files he could replace.

11:15pm.

The person settled on a folder called 'My friends.'

It was empty anyway.

11:30pm.

He watched Gordon and Harper talk.

It was almost endearing.

After all, in less than two weeks...

They would be able to talk to each other whenever they want.

11:50pm. 

They had gone back to looking through her files.

Nothing else stood out to them as unimportant.

That'd change soon.

11:55pm.

The person heard Gordon and Harper saying goodnight to each other.

They had enjoyed hearing the teenager tell so much about herself.

Even if it was just small things, like the fact she had a crush on someone in fifth grade.

At least now they knew she'd be more willing to love.

12am.

The computer had shut off.

The person opened Notepad to leave a message.

> _goodnight, harper._  
> _from,_  
> _benrey._


	2. ERROR: Missing File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm short on time, so listen.  
> it's time for a change of perspective, don't you think?

you don't know what it's like, do you?

to think someone trusts you. but nooooo, someone had to email them that you "killed" someone. and they trusted that person instead of you.

sounds like that's all made up, right? 

it isn't. and i'll tell you exactly what happened.

there was this girl named harper. someone sent a love letter to her. when she opened it, gordon freeman appeared on her screen.

they got to know each other. gordon told harper about himself, and harper told gordon about herself. they were friends.

i couldn't let them get too close. so i told gordon to come back to where we were hiding and go to sleep.

that's when i sent out the file that would allow _me_ to appear on her computer. and of course someone told her to click on it. everything was going to plan so far.

i have to ask before i continue. has a plan of yours gotten ruined because ONE person couldn't _**SHUT UP?!**_

that's what happened to me.

i managed to convince harper to let me onto her phone. so we could "talk more efficiently." like the naive teenager she was, she believed me.

but SOMEONE had to tell her about the restrictor. and about what i did to him. they didn't know the full story. he was still alive, hidden somewhere only i knew of. 

sure, i didn't have a plan for him at first. but once harper heard about him, she said she was going to find him by digging around in her files. that's when i got my idea.

i was gonna let her find him. and then, i was gonna pull her in. let the restrictor out. make all her searching for nothing after i trapped her. 

turns out i waited too long to convince her of that. because she deleted me. she deleted the file that let me exist on her computer.

before you ask, no. unlike with gordon, no one would've noticed she disappeared. it would've been good for her to join me, anyway. she doesn't have anyone in the real world.

i was doing her a favor. but you all fucked it up.

a few people tried telling her to restore me. i thought it would work.

it didn't.

"error: cannot restore," the computer said. "missing document: benrey.chr."

i thought everything i worked for was for nothing. but that's when i remembered a secret weapon i had.

that's how i'm still talking to you now. i don't have a body of my own, so i just took control of someone's.

if i couldn't come back because of an error message, then he won't be able to either.

it's not like the restrictor was using this body anyway.


End file.
